Hidden Storm
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Alice loves storms. But not all storms are good.


**Hidden Storm **

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own Twilight**

**_Summary- Alice loves storms. But not all storms are good. _**

**_There is a hidden meaning inside the story. Congrats to anyone who figures it out. _**

The silence was admitted through the whole house, the only sounds were coming from the show Emmett had left on the TV. Alice Cullen sat on the couch she was leaving against the back looking out the window. The whole dark night sky lit up from the sudden flash of lighting. Alice watched it was truly beautiful. The sky went to back to black and a few seconds later a loud "boom" rumbled. Alice smiled she love a good thunder and lighting storm. Nobody else in the house seemed to notice the change of weather outside, but than maybe that had more to do with it being 2:30 in the morning, Carlisle and Esme retired to their bedroom, Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared to their room as well earlier in the night, Edward was in his room more than likely listening to his music, and Jasper had been in the room that they shared all day reading his book.

The sky lit up again followed by another rumble. Alice's thoughts returned to her husband, Jasper. He had been acting very distant lately, Alice had just accepted it and given him his space. She knew his past was still hard for him to deal with, she tried to help him but soon discovered some of his scars she couldn't help with. Alice sighed and looked at the sky it was lit up with a huge lighting bolt. She loved it. It reminded her of life, the total sense of it being unpredictable.

Suddenly the whole house was went deadly silent, followed by a loud scream. Alice laughed of course it was Rosalie who had screamed, no matter how long they have been alive for, she hated it when the power went out. Alice figured it had something to do with her past, Emmett's booming laugh could be heard through out the house, he always made fun of her for it. Alice ignored his yelp of pain and watched the sky light up once again, and listen for the loud rumble that followed. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 3:45. She could hear the sound of someone making their way down the stairs over the sound of thunder. It was too soft to be Emmett or Carlisle, yet it was to masculine to be Esme or Rosalie. Jasper? Alice guessed, a few seconds later her thoughts were confirmed when he made his way to the doorway of the living room. He nervously stood there not quiet sure if Alice wanted his company

"You can come in Jasper." Alice's soft musical voice called to him. Alice had her back facing him and she was waiting for the next strike of lighting. The sky lit up with a beautiful glow. Jasper walked over to the couch and sat with her. Together they both watched as the lighting starting striking faster. Pretty soon the sky seemed to have just opened up and it started pouring rain, the rain drops were fast and you could almost hear them actually smack against the pavement. Alice watched in total awe.

"I love storms." She told Jasper

"I don't care for them to much, they remind me to much of my past." Jasper said totally transfixed on the scene out side.

"You know not all storms are bad." Alice said taking a quick glance at him

"Most are."

"Not always." The stayed quiet as another bolt of lighting struck, followed by the thunder.

"Thank you." Jasper said once it passed

"For what?"

"For letting me be alone. And just letting me have my space." Alice shrugged and turned her self to face her husband

"I know everything is still hard for you to handle and I know you need your space. I still wish sometimes you would let me help you."

"I know and I'm trying."

"I know." Alice said before Jasper leaned over and kissed her, she responded for a second before pulling away. The two sat in silence except for the odd boom of thunder, the silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable. Pretty soon, the lighting strikes became less frequent and thunder was not as loud, the rain had stopped and the storm was ending.

"Truly the best storm ever." Jasper said while seating himself properly on the couch and grabbing Alice and pulling her into his lap. She settled herself in a comfortable position and place a kiss on him cheek.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you to Alice." Jasper whispered before kissing her. And with that the storm was over, the one inside and outside.

**I actually wrote this while watching a thunder and lighting storm. It was a truly amazing storm. I love them for some reason.**


End file.
